


Stubborn Sleep

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Haxus couldn't help but check up on Throk and make sure he rested.





	Stubborn Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt; @fluffy-keef  
>  _Thraxus, "You need to get some rest."_

Haxus was nervously rubbing his fingers over the edges of his datapad as he stood helplessly at Throk’s doorstep. What was left showing on the screen was a recent report about Throk. He had only skimmed it, but the description of his encounter with the druids was enough to prompt himself for a visit.

Ears pressing forward, Haxus held his breath to try and pick up any sound from behind the door. Perking up at the muffled clicks of claws tapping against something, Haxus sighed with great relief.

The door opened at Haxus’s touch.

Throk was standing in the middle of his room, too focused with his datapad, but the twitch of his ears were enough to know he registered that someone entered. Haxus took in just how drained he looked, the light illuminating from the datapad not helping the bags under his eyes.

“You need to get some rest,” Haxus said, hands resting on his hips.

“Don’t start worrying over me. I’m fine, Haxus” Barely sparing him a glance, Throk continued to stay in his place.

Haxus rolled his eyes and grumbled as he marched on over to yank away Throk’s device. Setting it down on a nearby table, along with his own. “You, in bed, now!” he growled out.

Throk closed the distance between them, looming over Haxus’s smaller height. His eyes narrowed before he bent down to sneered and start growling back at eye level. “I will not go to bed.”

The lieutenant didn’t seem phased by Throk’s attempt on getting him to backoff, going as far as to pressing their foreheads together. Both Galras refused to back down.

“You have a lot of work to do, I get it but get in the quiznacking bed for a few doboshes!”

Throk tsked and straightened up, glaring off to the side in defeat. The growling subsiding from both of them at this point. “Fine, but I’m not resting alone.” he hissed, dragging Haxus along with him to the bed for some much needed relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

>  _i really need to learn how to use alternative tags ..._  
>  tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
